Mother Knows Best
'''Mother Knows Best '''is a song from the 2010 movie Rapunzel. It is sung by its main villain Mother Gothel. Lyrics Mother Gothel: You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...! Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower. Rapunzel: I know but... Mother Gothel: That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear. Guess I always knew this day was coming new that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet. Rapunzel: But -- Mother Gothel: Shh! Trust me, pet. Mother knows best. Mother knows best. Listen to your mother. It's a scary world out there Mother knows best. One way or another, something will go wrong, I swear. Ruffians, thugs Poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes. The plague Rapunzel: No! Mother Gothel: Yes! Rapunzel: But -- Mother Gothel: Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and top, no more, you'll just upset me. Mother's right here. Mother will protect you. Darling, here's what I suggest. Skip the drama, stay with mama, Mother knows best. Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino. Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead. Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know? I only bathed and changed and nursed you. Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it. Let me die alone here, be my guest. When it's too late, you'll see, just wait. Mother knows best. Mother knows best. Take it from your mumsy. On your own, you won't survive. Sloppy, underdressed immature, clumsy. Please, they'll eat you up alive. Gullible, naïve, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague. Plus, I believe gettin' kinda chubby. I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you Mother understands, Mother's here to help you. All I have is one request. Rapunzel? Rapunzel: Yes? Mother Gothel: Don't ever ask to leave this tower again. Rapunzel: Yes, Mother. Mother Gothel: I love you very much, dear. Rapunzel: I love you more. Mother Gothel: I love you most. Don't forget it. You'll regret it. Mother knows best﻿. Reprise Rapunzel: I think he likes me. Mother Gothel: Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented. This is why you never should have left. Dear, this whole romance that you've invented just proves you're too naive to be here. Why would he like you? Come on now -- really! Look at you -- you think that he's impressed? Don't be a dummy. Come with mummy, Mother-- Rapunzel: No! Mother Gohel: No?! Oh, I see how it is. Rapunzel knows best. Rapunzel's so mature now, such a clever grown-up miss. Rapunzel knows best. Fine, if you're so sure now. Go ahead, then give him this! Rapunzel: How did you --? Mothel Gothel: This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see! Rapunzel: I will! Mother Gothel: Trust me, my dear. That's how fast he'll leave you. I won't say I told you so -- no, Rapunzel knows best! So if he's such a dreamboat, go and put him to he test! Rapunzel: Mother wait! Mother Gothel: If he's lying, don't come crying! Mother knows best! Trivia: the songs shows that Gothel mistreats, humiliates and abuses Rapunzel( verbally and physically) and the reprise proves that gothel has no regard for Rapunzel's emotions including happiness and doesn't care about Rapunzel absolutely and the song's reprise shown being very eerie and dark like her. It also reveals that Gothel only reunites with Rapunzel and takes her back home as well as nurture her for her hair's healing potential and uses the fib that Flynn is only spending time with her and his fondness is for and because of the crown. Displaying Gothel's feelings for Rapunzel and reason to protecting her is due the regenerative capabilities of her hair twisting it around that he's only with her for the crown while really she is interacting with Rapunzel and raising her for her hair's ability to heal and she doesn't actually retains any concern for Rapunzel's well-being, health and/or even her life and her real cause is so Gothel will own eternal life and youth for eternity also viewing her nothing more than a slave and Rapunzel's existence and protecting hold no meaning to Gothel. Category:Songs